Vicious Beatings
by Genesis.BlazingShadow
Summary: Rouge is cheating on Shadow, and that makes Shadow upset. In retalliation for her infidelity, Shadow maliciously beats the two responsible for spoiling his relationship, his frail mental stability, and his evening. Dark humor, drama not for silly people.
1. Tikalol

Shadow understood what he was seeing. He simply did not want to understand what he was seeing.

He really didn't deserve this kind of treatment.

"I really don't deserve this, Rouge", he said to himself as he readjusted the spy glass to get a better view of her and… the red devil delivering his dastardly seed in Shadow's own bed for Chaos' sake.

Shadow really did not deserve this kind of treatment.

What had he done to warrant this infidelity, this, this dishonesty from Rouge? Had he not been the perfect companion? Had he not respected her wishes, had he not gone out of his way to please her?

What did he do wrong, what did he do that built up to this point where she, where this… whore and indecent, indecent… what had he done so that she now was doing that deed with that fool?

The gossiping whore she calls her friend had something to do with this. Thank Amy and Sonic for that information. Oh, poor Tikal.

You're first.

* * *

><p>"Row row row your boat," he chirped as he strode to intercept the echidna coming by the alleyway. It was eight at night, and the sky was particularly dark tonight. Typically, Tikal would have nothing to fear walking in the dark as she lived in a neighborhood full of accolade-bearing anthromorphic heroes, but of course, this night is quite different.<p>

In one hand our midnight-furred antihero, the passion-filled, fiery beast that was Shadow the Hedgehog held a piece of insulated electrical cord in one hand, a roll of duct tape and a pair of dull, as well as brass knuckles equipped. He heard the soft pitter-patter of footsteps on the cold concrete coming his way.

"Life is but a dream," he grumbled to himself as he stole a peak from his alleyway towards the girl's direction and destination, and saw no other pedestrians strolling by. He prepared his electrical wire in a loop large enough to hoop over the echidna's relatively large head and timed it…

And the line was cast! It was a perfect toss and a perfect tug as shadow swayed and swerved Tikal towards his general direction. Before she knew what was happening, Shadow shoved her into a corner where no one was likely to glance by, much less pass through, and worked quickly to tape her mouth and eyes shut before getting to work.

"You like interfering with others' affairs and personal lives, do you?" the angered one asked, not expecting nor wishing for an answer. Following the rhetorical question were a series of snaps from his knuckles as he cocked back and threw a punch with brass knuckles.

Shadow had Tikal pinned down: the electrical cord was wrapped around her neck, but not tight enough to completely choke her. It was more of a deterrent if she decided to attempt and avoid what was coming to her, and what she rightly deserved.

The first blow landed swiftly and evoked a spasmodic response from her. Poor girl, she tried to scream, but the duct tape muffled her cries well enough that there was no worry of being heard.

Following the first blow was the next blow, and the next; punch after punch, fist after fist, punishment and punishment as Shadow pounded her body with crippling, sadistic blows. First, the target was the right kidney, then the left, and then Shadow aimed for blows lining up with each rib bone on the right side of her spine, and then the left; meanwhile, he jerked the makeshift leash left and right, every other uncomfortable direction to further suppress her cries.

The black hedgehog didn't care to pin her arms down, as he had control of her neck and legs by locking them with his, this position and appearance similar to a kinkier, bondage-oriented version of doggy-style.

'No, I'm not like that… girl. I'll punish this one, then him… and then her, and I will leave it at that,' he thought to himself as he landed another blow.

Tikal wailed her arms in futility and this aroused several satisfied, brief chuckles from the hedgehog; chuckles followed by brass knuckles landing sharply on her bicep with bone-breaking force.

Shadow the Hedgehog viciously beat Tikal, a small, a seemingly innocent girl within an inch of her life that evening.

She deserved it.

Almost every single rib was injured, broken or otherwise, and bruises were apparent with a quick lift of her dress.

The black one rose from his dominant position and untied the cord around her neck. The poor girl could not move, but just to be safe, Shadow took one last blow with his brass knuckled, punching her across the face and knocking her out cold.

"I loved that girl, Tikal, I loved rouge," he proclaimed with a gripping gesture of passion in front of his crested chest," but you had to encourage this, didn't you," he asked rhetorically," you had to worsen if not start this situation with your stupidity," he scowled at the incapacitated victim on the concrete," I'll have none of it. There must be consequences for your actions," he stated, uncaring for whether or not the girl could hear him, for he was simply justifying his actions tonight.

"Your 'just deserts' were dealt in this beating. Lucky for you, I'm through with your chastisement, girly-girl, it's that red rock-watcher and that… slut," he whispered the foul word," that must pay..."

"Their fates will be the same."

* * *

><p>Insane, asinine assaulter, or an indignant victim seeking retribution? More to come, more to tell, more to reveal (maybe) when I fucking feel like writing again, el o el.<p> 


	2. Rouge

Shadow entered from the back, evading Knuckles who decided to step outside to cool off from his hot session with Rouge the fucking cheating slut-bitch-whorebat. He browsed around the fully lit dining room and connected kitchen around the corner.

"She screwed him in our house," he whispered to himself looking around to see the tablewear a mess after a dinner and very a messy, intimate second course. "She screwed up my fine China for her little romp," he continued, noting the broken plate and mushy foodstuffs on the floor. Shadow turned head, directing his disgusted glare to the kitchen. The dark one chuckled for a moment: "She never did clean up after herself," he said, noting the pots, pans, leftovers and cooking utensils just laying about on the kitchen counter... and then there was the nearly empty bottle of virgin olive oil-

"Shadow!" Rouge peeped in surprise as she came down the stairs," I thought you were going to be out all night, darling," she started before looking over at the mess in the dining room," We had a bit of a party today, Amy and Tikal had just a bit too much to drink and, well you know how clumsy they can be..."

"Oh?" Shadow glanced at the kitchen again," A little dinner party, huh?"

"Mhm..." Rouge looked away to keep Shadow from telling that she was lying.

"Then why were there only two table sets put out if there were more than two of you?" inquired Shadow, her dishonesty clear as day. He would've been able to tell she was lying even if he didn't see the bitch fucking that red devil in his own bed room, on his sheets... Oh, his goddamn sheets.

_'Goddamnit, I have to buy new sheets!'_

"Well, I wasn't hungry, I've been snacking all day anyways," Rouge began reaching for any sort of excuse to brush off Shadow's suspicion," And, well I had a stomach ache anyways..."

_Little too much cock and precum spoiled your appetite? _Thought Shadow," So, you had a little dinner party, just the three of you, they had a bit too much to drink and got clumsy with my favorite China?"

"Mhm..." was Rouge's meek reply, praying that Shadow would accept her pathetic excuse.

"Makes perfect sense," said Shadow, turning from his unfaithful, lying bitch of a spouse. On the outside, he carried a look of disappointment on his face even as he turned from Rouge, but pure disdain bordering on rage boiled underneath his relatively calm facade.

Rouge stepped closer for an embrace with her seemingly convinced spouse. She wore a short, thin silk robe in her trademark shade of purple; otherwise completely unclothed.

Shadow let his rage subside for just a moment as he accepted her embrace. His nose picked up her perfume: very strong, very pricey but not the same perfume she typically used. Underneath the perfume, he caught the scent of sweat; salty and raw, what one would have after an hour at the gym. Shadow also picked up the smell of... oil. The dark one glanced back to the kitchen to see the nearly empty bottle of oil and put two and two together.

The images of what Rouge could have possibly done with the oil infuriated the already angry, ebony anthro; nearly pushing him off the edge, in fact. He looked into the other's eyes, her eyes concealing the guild of a repentant sinner, his eyes holding back the wrath of a thousand suns, and he smiled ever so softly.

"Your scent is like the sweetest nectar I could imagine," Shadow said," And your touch is so calming, my love..." he spoke as he passed his hands through her robe; feeling around and gently undoing the silk belt that barely managed to keep the robe together.

"Shadow-" her gentle protest was swiftly silenced by Shadow's sweet lips as he slipped the robe past her shoulders and let it drift down softly to the floor. They kissed again before Shadow lifted her onto his waist, letting her taking control, the two making out passionately, briefly forgetting their respective predicaments.

_'I used to forget all my troubles when I held you in my arms, Rouge'_

A tear nearly came to his eye before Rouge locked her lips with his again, forcing the tear away a moment longer as they took to the floor, Rouge resting on top and still locking with her real lover.

_'I hate this. I hate what you've done to us so much, Rouge,' _he screamed in his mind, still embracing her without the slightest malevolence, _'But I still love you!'_

Each second became an eternity of bliss as the two shared their passion. Shadow kept his hands strictly to her back and wings; a true gentlemen never reaching for more than the other offered. Rouge rubbed the other's ears gently, aware of his sweet spots.

Rouge rolled off her true lover, spreading her wings in order to lie down comfortably, and her legs shortly after, a clear and unspoken invitation for Shadow.

After just a brief glance of his bare girl, the rage that had been building since earlier that evening came back to him, though one could not tell by his body language. He took in her image: those large, supple breasts, her wet and still oiled body, those lovely, feminine curves, that neatly trimmed patch of fur between her legs-The rage boiled evermore as the image of Knuckles defiling her came back to him.

He took Rouge's open invitation under the now false pretense of passion, for he had very wicked plans in mind for his unfaithful spouse. The kissing continued as Shadow slowly moved Rouge's arms above her head, kiss after kiss and arm maneuvers following suit. When Shadow held Rouge's hands above her head, he broke away from the kiss and veered his eyes to the door, making sure that damn echidna wasn't in just yet.

Shadow stared down to the still passion-stricken bat, who was quite unaware of what was going through Shadow's mind. Shadow's stare slowly shifted into a glare, and as he stared and glared into his unfaithful lover's eyes. His mushy countenance of lust and passion faded into a menacing scowl of anger and raw emotion.

The dark one abruptly ceased their makeout session as he placed his legs on top of Rouge's. The bat found this position quite uncomfortable and opened her mouth to protest until she looked to see her lover's scowl. Rouge tried to get out from under Shadow, but the dark one had her well restrained, pinning down her limbs as he scowled, contemplating his next move.

"What are you doing?" Rouge asked as she tried to break free, writhing with displeasure as Shadow tightened his grip of her wrists with each attempt.

"Rouge," was all Shadow could manage to utter without trembling with anger, and as her name slipped past his lips he tightened his grip further and applied his weight to her thighs, causing her to yelp out in pain.

"Shadow, stop!" she pleaded as resisted more, which caused Shadow to tighten his grip even more.

"You ch-ch-f-fucked that fat-fisted nitwit," he accused her as his forearms jigged with frustration," Y-you Ch-betrayed me!"

Rouge's worst fears had come true: Shadow knew of her affair with Knuckles. In an instant, all the guilt and fear inside her had burned into seering remorse. He knew. She wanted it all to go away, for she had regretted it the moment the the unfaithful act had concluded. Rouge regretted screwing that red nitwit the moment she was finished, although she let had him finish on her belly shortly after, despite that regret, and it was a terrible two minutes for Rouge afterwards as she washed the seed off of her in the bathroom, using her own hand towel and disposing of it right away. What had she done?

* * *

><p>I decided to end the chapter here because I'm not quite sure how to start a vicious, angry beating here... bit of a sexy scene for any shadowxrouge fans, though, hope you enjoy. I'll write the next part as soon as... I feel like it. I'll be honest, I'm not a big fan of leaving author commentary because I couldn't honestly give a crap about anyone knowing me or getting to know anyone on here, but... I guess it couldn't hurt right now.<p>

I've just not been into writing lately because of life... that's why my story updates are few and far between. I've been busy with work, finished up HS, planning for the future, and not just college mind you... I should write more, I find it very theraputic. I've been working out lately, slimming down and building muscle. I wasn't particularly fat, but for the longest time I was uncomfortable with my body weight and meager muscle because I simply gave up my old routine. Not anymore, thankfully. I need to work my mind as well as I do my body. I haven't been able to have very creative thoughts since HS ended, and it shows in this dinky little story of mine. I hope to update soon, but if I don't, well... no one's gonna miss me I'm sure.


End file.
